La Loi De Murphy
by Marguerite06
Summary: Je passais définitivement une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée, devrais-je ajouter. Mais selon la loi de Murphy, ça ne pouvait qu’empirer, non ?*** Un petit OS très court... parce que je m'ennuie. Bonne lecture !


**La Loi De Murphy. **

**J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic il y a un moment et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire en fin de semaine… Et deux en une seule journée.. Considérez-vous chanceux ! XD**

**C'est situé dans la saison 5, quand l'équipe de nuit est séparée par Ecklie. **

**Vu qu'elle est assez courte, je n'ai jugé utile de la faire relire. Alors, désolée s'il y a des erreurs…**

N'oubliez pas les reviews…

**Bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

La loi de Murphy énonce que si quelque chose **peut** mal tourner, alors cette chose finira **infailliblement** par mal tourner.

* * *

Je passais définitivement une mauvaise journée. Une _très _mauvaise journée, devrais-je ajouter. Mais selon la loi de Murphy, ça ne pouvait qu'empirer, non ?

Mon cadran n'a pas sonné et je me suis levée en retard. J'ai sauté dans la douche en vitesse et l'eau était glacée, parce que j'ai un problème avec mon chauffe-eau. Je n'avais plus de pain pour me faire des rôties, alors je me suis fait des crêpes qui ont brûlé, pendant que j'étais sous la douche et le détecteur de fumée s'est déclenché. Ma voiture est tombée en panne au milieu du trafic et j'ai eu besoin de la faire remorquer – ce qui va me coûter _très _cher. Après avoir parlé au remorqueur et enfin avoir réussi à obtenir un taxi pour aller au labo, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié mon lunch et mon portefeuille chez moi. Quand j'ai voulu appeler Griss pour l'avertir de mon retard, mon téléphone portable m'a lâchée, parce qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. En arrivant à mon appartement, le propriétaire m'attendait, mécontent. Il avait eu des plaintes à cause du détecteur de fumée qui s'était déclenché.

Lorsque _finalement _je suis arrivée en un seul morceau au labo, toute l'équipe était partie sur leurs scènes de crime et Grissom me tendit la seule assignation qui restait et qui ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de punition. _Un corps en décomposition._ Génial ! Il faudrait que je pense à acheter des citrons avant de rentrer à la maison.

Arrivée sur les lieux du crime, je glissai dans une flaque sur le sol et atterrit sur les fesses, mouillant _et _tâchant mon pantalon neuf. Je me relevai, mon orgueil en ayant pris un coup tout autant que mon fessier. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Sofia m'attendait et ne manqua pas de me reprocher mon retard. Je l'ignorai et commençai à travailler – après avoir emprunté à Sofia une combinaison pour ne pas avoir à travailler avec mon pantalon mouillé. Je retournai au labo quelques heures plus tard, pour apprendre par Wendy que nous avions une contamination de nos indices et qu'ils n'étaient pas recevables devant la cour. Je repartis donc en vitesse sur la scène de crime et voulut reprendre mes échantillons, mais comble de malheur ! la scène avait déjà été nettoyée par un homme qui se faisait un plaisir de crier haut et fort combien il était payant de nettoyer des scènes de crime et dont Nick et Warrick m'avaient parlé.

Finalement, la nuit passa. Le sandwich que je mangeai au milieu de la nuit était infect, ma boisson gazeuse n'était plus pétillante et je manquai de casser mes dents sur un biscuit aux pépites de chocolat. Pour couronner le tout, avec tous les échantillons perdus, notre suspect fut libéré et bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il était coupable, je dus le regarder quitter le labo aux côtés de son avocat, la tête haute.

Je rédigeai mon rapport et j'allais le rendre à Grissom, lorsque Greg me fonça dedans, son café m'éclaboussant, mais surtout, salissant mon rapport que je venais tout juste de terminer. Je poussai un grognement et lorsque Greg tenta de s'excuser, je posai un doigt devant moi, ne souhaitant rien entendre. Je me suis dirigée vers mon casier, ayant pris la décision de changer de chandail avant d'aller réimprimer mon rapport, quand je me rendis compte que la porte de mon casier était coincée. Je donnai plusieurs coups de poing dans la porte, me défoulant en même temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Ecklie arrive.

« Arrêtez de frapper cette maudite porte, Sidle ! Ça fait un espèce de vacarme et je vous entends depuis mon bureau ! »

Je donnai un dernier coup de poing dans le milieu de la porte et le casier s'ouvrit comme par magie. Je saisis mes vêtements en vitesse et allai me changer. À ce moment-là, Sofia entra.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher à remettre ton rapport à Grissom. Je crois qu'il va partir bientôt et je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera que ton rapport ne soit pas remis. »

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec mes malheurs. Pourquoi tout allait mal ? Un regard à mon portefeuille me permit de savoir qu'il ne me restait que dix dollars. Je ne pourrais même pas prendre un taxi, il me faudrait rentrer à pied sous la pluie battante. Je poussai un grognement et décidai d'aller régler cette histoire de rapport. J'ouvris le fichier et voulus imprimer, mais l'imprimante m'annonça qu'il n'y avait plus de papier. Je sortis une nouvelle série de feuilles blanches et repartis la machine, qui m'annonça qu'elle n'avait plus d'encre. En tentant de me calmer, j'enlevai la cartouche vide et lorsque je voulus ouvrir la nouvelle, je tirai un peu trop fort et un jet d'encre vint éclabousser mon visage et mes vêtements. Tâchant le chandail que je venais tout juste de changer. Dois-je aussi vous rappeler que je puais le corps en décomposition ?

En fin de compte, j'ai imprimé mon satané rapport et l'ai porté à Grissom. Je laissai tomber le document sur son bureau, tête baissée, afin de cacher l'encre que j'avais bien essayé de faire partir. J'allais sortir, mais il m'interpella.

« Sara ? »

« Oui ? »

Je me tournai vers lui, oubliant l'encre sur mon visage. « Vous… rentrez ? » demanda-t-il, après une légère hésitation et un regard interrogateur.

« J'y songeais, en effet. »

« Bon… Et bien, à demain. » fit-il en se levant et éteignant la lampe sur son bureau.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers les vestiaires et ramassai mes affaires en vitesse. J'étais éreintée, la journée avait été longue et _très _mauvaise et je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer à la maison et me plonger toute entière dans un bain chaud et relaxant.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, la pluie ne s'était pas calmée et en à peine quatre pas sous la pluie, je fus trempée. Je continuai à avancer rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture roule et m'arrose entièrement en passant dans une large flaque d'eau. Étonnamment, la voiture s'arrêta plus loin et c'est nul autre que Grissom qui en descendit.

« Sara ? Où est votre voiture ? » me demanda-t-il.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais il reprit la parole.

« Peu importe… Votre appartement est loin et vous êtes trempée. Vous allez tomber malade. Montez avec moi, je conduirai chez vous. »

Je voulus refuser – me retrouver seule avec Grissom pouvait bien être dangereux – mais il avait raison. J'acceptai sans rouspéter et me retrouvai assise à ses côtés dans la voiture.

« Alors, comment se fait-il que vous soyez à pied ? Où est votre voiture ? »

J'expliquai brièvement ce que fut ma journée et il éclata de rire plus d'une fois. Je fis mine d'être offusquée, mais en entendant toute l'histoire de ma propre bouche, je dus avouer que c'était presque hilarant.

Toujours est-il que je m'aperçus qu'il ne me conduisait pas du tout chez moi. Quand je lui fis remarquer, il dit simplement.

« Quoique de mieux pour clore une mauvaise journée qu'une bonne recette de Chef Grissom ?! »

Son sourire et la main qu'il posa sur la mienne me laissent croire que la journée se finira peut-être bien mieux qu'elle ne s'est passée…

FIN


End file.
